Harry Potter's New Beginning
by twilight-harrypotter-h2o
Summary: Harry is beaten by his uncle, and saved by (the free) Sirius, his parents are alive and he has siblings. Sucky summary, but read! Amazing story! Or so I think!Set after PoA..


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Nor do I make any profit of off this story, all rights go to JKR, I am just borrowing her characters and stories.

Chapter One:

He laid there not moving, he was scared and in a lot of pain. His eyes were closed, he kept thinking, am I still alive, or did he really kill me this time, and just wanted Sirius. Next thing he knew he felt someone above him, somehow he knew that he was in for another beating, Uncle Vernon was yelling, just not on him. He was terrified, another beating would kill him for sure. Another man was yelling, he sounded familar, his name, he heard his name. He tried to sit up a bit, but it hurt so bad, he hit his head hard off the shelf in his cupboard and fell into unconsciousness.

"Where is he Dursley where is my godson?!" Before Harry had gone back to this hell hole, he had put up wards around Harry, letting him know if any harm came to his godson. He had been there for nearly half and hour and Vernon refused to tell him where Harry was. Point Me Spells weren't working because of spells Albus Dumbledore himself put around the house to protect him from death eaters. He was about to go to the Headmaster for help when he heard a quiet bang coming from the broom closet in the hallway, but no, there was no way that would be where his god son was! But he had to check.

"Unlock the door now Dursley. NOW!" He unlocked the bolt lock on the door and hurried upstairs and out of site, Harry, his Harry was curled into himself on a small blood covered toddler mattress on the floor, thinking of only getting Harry to some place safe, someplace where he could get medical attention, so putting him into his arms, and wrapping a blanket securely around him, he walked right out of the house, when Harry started so come to again.

"Ple-please, I'm s-sorry" He mumbled.

"Its going to be ok now Harry, Siri's here, I wont let nothing hurt you ever again. Go back to sleep now, shhh, shhh" Harry slowly closed his eyes but refused to let him self relax in his godfathers arms.

Sirius carried him closely, until they were far enough away so they could apparate safely to Hogsmeade and from there up to Hogwarts where the nurse could heal him in a safe, secure place.

"Poppy, Headmaster, please, someone, HELP! HELP ME! Harry needs help, that Dursley beat him!" Poppy came around the corner, and fled up two flights of stairs to the infirmary.

"Quickly now, lay him on the bed, hurry!" Poppy told him. Harry was waking up now, Poppy said it was a good thing, but I knew better, he would just be in pain, and terrified.

"Sirius, please, don't leave me, I'm scared." Harry whispered to his godfather. Poppy had taken off his glasses and was gathering different things she may need to help him.

"I wont leave you, I promise, your going to get help now, Its going to be ok." He felt Harry relax some at his words, but held his hand tight. He was quiet until Poppy went to take his baggy, bloody clothes off of him, he started to whimper and try to squirm away from her.

"Try not to move around pup, she's trying to help you, you can grip my hand as tight as you want, but try not to move around to much. Thankfully, soon after Harry once again fell into unconsciousness. It was around two hours later when Harry awoke again in nothing but a pair of briefs. He felt a lot better, just really cold and discomfort, he felt kind of numb so he knew some pain would come back again.

Sirius pulled the blankets up to his chin and left to go speak to Poppy.

"Poppy, Harry just awoke, what have you found?"

"The poor poor boy. When the numbing potion wears off he will be in some pain. He has 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, the bone in his lower leg, the tibia, is broken, there are 6 severe cuts along his body, and any small cuts and bruises. Most on his check and back. Most injuries are healed, except bruises on his chest, and the broken bones and ribs. Maybe you could get his friends, someone his age to talk to might be good for him."

And that is just what Sirius did, he apparated straight to the burrow.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I am Harry's godfather. There was an incident this afternoon at his residents, he has been severely abused by his muggle family. He is currently resting at Hogwarts Infirmary, I am asking a favor of you though. Would it be possible for Ron and Hermione (who had arrived a day earlier to stay till school began) to come to the school early. Having his friends support may be a help to him.

"Why, of course, the poor child. Of course, any bit of comfort we can give him we will! Ronald, Hermione, come down here for a moment!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Sirius!" They yelled in unison.

"Hi, how would you guys like to go to Hogwarts early this year. To see Harry. There was an accident, hes in the infirmary now. When we get there we can let Harry tell you most of it, since its his story, so pack up and we can leave!"

When they got back to Hogwarts, Harry was asleep again, so Sirius kneeled down beside the bed. "Harry, pup, come on time to wake up, you have some kids here that really want to see you." Sirius said, shaking him lightly as not to hurt him but to wake him up.

"Who?" Was Harry's groggy reply.

"Ron and Mione, I thought that maybe it would be easier for you to talk to them rather than talking to me or Poppy, I am going to go get your potions, I will only be across the room, call me if you need me. Go on, talk to them." Sirius said, even as he walked away.

"Um, hi guys, um, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sirius came for us, he said you were hurt, please Harry, talk to us." Hermione said, her voice thick.

"What is there to talk about, Hermione. I can't even defend myself against a muggle? Just leave it alone Mione." They could tell he was upset. It was clear in his voice.

"Aw, come on Harry, your only 12 and your uncle locked away all your stuff, including your wand. Even if you had your wand, your underage, what could you have done? We can't use magic underage, Hermione is right. This isn't your fault." Ron told him.

"Fine your right, now can we drop it, please?" Harry begged his best friends.

"Harry you can't bottle everything up, its not good for you, please talk to us, were your best friends, we don't think your weak or anything, you didn't do anything wrong, you know you can talk to us Harry." Said Hermione.

"Fine, ok, fine. He beat me ok. Has been since I was three. I did all the chores around the house, inside and out, I was treated worse than a house elf. When he came home drunk, he beat me, when Dudley got bad grades, it was blamed on my 'freakishness' so he beat me. If I got good grades, he would beat me for it. For doing better than Dudley. He told me I was lucky, that I got what I deserved, that he would stomp out my 'freakishness' The night Siri came for me, he was really drunk, he told me he was fired from his job and it was my fault, I would be able to go see my parents again. He had a gun, but he said he wasn't going to let me die without suffering first. It was the same at first, the knife, the kick and punches, the belt. I knew it would be worst if I made a sound, but it hurt, it hurt so bad, ok! I screamed. The next thing I knew I was in the cupboard, and Sirius was yelling at my uncle. Sirius brought me here, and you know the rest. Happy now." He sobbed and sobbed. Curling on his side, he ignored them and cried.

Sirius came back in, coaxed Harry to lay back, helped him swallow the potions, and within minutes he was asleep again. " I heard him talking to you, thanks. He hadn't said anything about what had happened. But its getting late, you guys can sleep in Gryffindor tower, good night.

Harry was going to be ok, he would get a second chance at a childhood. With that peaceful thought in mind, he laid down next to Harry, kissed his forehead, and went to sleep.

The famous Harry Potter was going to get a new beginning. He would make sure of that.


End file.
